1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,743 and also is illustrated in FIG. 17 herein. With reference to FIG. 17, the connector has a housing 1 and a terminal fitting 2 inserted from behind into a cavity 3 of the housing 1. The housing 1 has a lock 4 that defines the bottom of the cavity 3. The lock 4 has a long arm 4a that is resiliently deformable along the vertical direction. A fastening projection 4b projects from the upper surface of the arm 4a and is fittable into a hole 2a in the bottom wall of the terminal fitting 2 to engage the edge of the hole 2a. 
The connector of FIG. 17 can be miniaturized by reducing the size of all components. However, the smaller lock 4 is weaker and may be deformed by an excessive pulling force on the locked terminal fitting 2. As a countermeasure, a locking surface 5 of the fastening projection 4b can be inclined at an obtuse angle with respect to a withdrawing direction, as shown in FIG. 18. This inclination of the locking surface 5 causes a component of the pulling force on the locked terminal fitting 2 to act in a direction opposite from the deforming direction. Thus, the lock 4 is difficult to disengage, and the force to lock the terminal fitting 2 can be increased.
The inclination of locking surface 5 creates problems when the terminal fitting 2 is being detached. Specifically, the terminal fitting 2 is detached by forcibly deforming the lock 4 with a disengagement jig. However, the locking surface 5 is inclined forward toward its upper end and a trace of displacement of the locking surface 5 during the resilient deformation is more forward than that of FIG. 17. Thus, the locking surface 5 is more likely to interfere with the edge of the locking hole 2a when the lock 4 is deformed.
The invention was completed based on the above problem and an object thereof is to improve a detaching operability of a terminal fitting while in particular allowing to secure a sufficient force to lock the terminal fitting.
The invention is directed to a connector with a housing that has at least one cavity and at least one terminal fitting that can be inserted into the cavity. A resiliently deformable lock is in the cavity and is contacted by the terminal fitting as the terminal fitting is inserted into the cavity. The contact by the terminal fitting causes the lock to deform in a deforming direction that intersects the inserting and withdrawing directions of the terminal fitting. The lock restores resiliently when the terminal fitting is inserted completely, and locks the terminal fitting in the cavity. The lock has a locking surface for engaging the terminal fitting. The locking surface comprises a deforming-direction front section at the front side relative to the deforming direction of the lock and a deforming-direction rear section at the backside relative to the deforming direction. An angle of the deforming-direction rear section to the withdrawing direction of the terminal fitting is smaller than an angle of the deforming-direction front section to the withdrawing direction.
Accordingly, the terminal fitting can be detached from the connector housing by forcibly deforming the lock away from the terminal fitting and pulling the terminal fitting back. The angle of the deforming-direction rear section to the withdrawing direction is smaller than the angle of the deforming-direction front section thereto. Thus, a trace of displacement of the locking surface during the resilient deformation of the lock is more backward as compared to a case where the locking surface has the same angle of inclination over the entire length. Thus, the lock is less likely to interfere with the terminal fitting during resilient deformation, and detachment of the terminal fitting is reliable.
The deforming-direction front section preferably is inclined at an obtuse angle to the withdrawing direction of the terminal fitting.
The terminal fitting inserted into the cavity of the connector housing is held so as not to come out by the lock. The deforming-direction front section of the locking surface of the lock is inclined at an obtuse angle to the withdrawing direction of the terminal fitting. Thus, even if a force acts to pull the terminal fitting back in its locked state, a component of the force acts on the lock in a direction opposite from the deforming direction, making it difficult to disengage the lock. Therefore, a force to lock the terminal fitting can be increased.
The angle of the deforming-direction rear section may be substantially normal to the inserting and withdrawing directions of the terminal fitting.
The terminal fitting may comprise a locking projection that engages the deforming-direction front section of the locking surface for locking. The deforming-direction front section preferably is inclined in the same direction as a locking section of the terminal fitting.
The lock preferably is supported at both ends. Thus, a high strength can be maintained even if the thickness is reduced as compared to conventional locks supported only at one end and. Accordingly, a force to lock the terminal fitting can be enhanced, and the connector suited to being miniaturized can be provided.
The housing preferably has a forward opening for forming the locking surface of the lock. A section of the lock that projects more forward than the locking surface is connected with at least one side surface of the opening. The connected section does not hinder the formation of the locking surface, and enables the locking surface to be wider. Thus, even if the connector is miniaturized, a sufficient locking force can be secured for the terminal fitting. Thus, the connector is suited to being miniaturized.
The section of the lock that projects more forward than the locking surface preferably is formed with a manoeuvrable groove that opens forward and is manoeuvrable by a disengagement jig to deform the lock. The disengagement jig preferably can be inserted into the opening for manoeuvring the manoeuvrable groove. Most preferably, jig-introducing groove forks or divides the section of the lock projecting more forward than the locking surface.